Les tribulations de Drago Malefoy
by Aelynah
Summary: Où Drago Malefoy se retrouve impliqué dans une manifestation pour la S.A.L.E, un lancé de tomates pourries et un voyage délirant et forcé avec une Sang de Bourbe complétement  disjonctée. Comme quoi, y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Tribulations de Drago Malefoy ou  
"comment je me suis retrouvé coincé avec une Sang de Bourbe"**

_disclaimer:__ rendons à JKR ce qui appartient à JKR. Je ne touche pas une noise sur ces petits mots échappés de mon esprit loufoque et malade (__information:__ suis en cours de traitement, mes cachets ne tarderont pas à faire effet)_

_blablablaetreblabla:__ Me voilà de retour avec une fic, une vraie cette fois, pas un OS! Pour ceux qui ont lu dudit OS, sachez que le ton est légèrement différent, mes cachets ayant brutalement cessé d'agir durant la rédaction de ce chapitre.  
__Petite précision: je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme cette fic va être postée vu que le retour de vacances va être assez violent ("met son casque et grimpe sur son char d'assaut"). De plus, je me suis mise à l'écriture d'une fic très différente (concernant un personnage du tome7) dans laquelle je m'investis beaucoup et qui me tiens beaucoup à coeur.  
__Malgré tout, j'ai quand même décidé d'écrire cette pitite fic pour me détendre. Mon seul but ici est de vous distraire, j'espère qu'il sera atteint!_

_Autre chose?_

_Ah oui... BONNE LECTURE!!_

Chapitre1: Où il est question de manifestation, de tomates enragées et de Drago Malefoy

NON A L' ESCLAVAGE DES ELFES! NON A L' ESCLAVAGE DES ELFES! TOUS POUR LA S.A.L.E.! LE GOUVERNEMENT DOIT S' INCLINER!

Drago Malefoy poussa un soupir agacé. Encore une de ces stupides manifestations en faveur de la libération de ces stupides elfes! Il poussa un grognement. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée stupide d'acheter un appartement sur le Chemin de Travers, hein, pourquoi? Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez ses parents, tiens! Ou d'habiter chez Blaise!

Il rejeta immédiatement ces deux hypothèses, dangereuses pour sa santé mentale - sa mère devenait de plus en plus névrosée avec l'âge et Blaise... c'était un bon copain mais après sept années à Poudlard... Les chaussettes sales et le bordel partout, merci bien mais il avait déjà donné! Il ne demandait qu'un peu d'indépendance et de tranquilité, était-ce trop demander?

NON AUX ELFES ESCLAVES! NON A L' EXPLOITATION!

Fallait croire que oui.

Il aperçut distraitement le voisin d'en face ouvrir sa fenêtre et hurler sur les manifestants qui l'ignorèrent superbement excepté pour lui lancer quelques tomates pourries, sorties d'on ne sait où. Il ricanna en voyant l'autre battre en retraite, probablement pour appeler la maréchaussée. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas...

Il saisit le journal et sa tasse de thé avec tout le flegme britannique dont il disposait lorsque...

BOUM!

Une déflagration ébranla l'immeuble, faisant tomber un peu de plâtre et de poussière du plafond. Drago considéra sa robe tout juste sortie de chez Tissard et Brodette, désormais grise de saleté et envisagea de perdre son flegme en balançant quantité de sorts impardonnables sur les dégénérés d'en bas. Un peu expéditive comme méthode, peut-être, mais certainement efficace!

Les braillements se poursuivaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus agaçants et il semblait au jeune homme que ses tympas allaient finir par exploser.

Pourquoi donc le Ministère refusait-il encore l'utilisation des sortilèges d'insonorisation? Pour ce qu'il en savait, la guerre était finie, non? Maudits bureaucrates!

Il envisagea un instant de transplaner mais Blaise avait de la visite, Théodore était en voyage et Pansy... Non, ne pas penser à Pansy!

VIVE LA S.A.L.E! A BAS LA TYRANNIE!

Il se dirigea nonchalemment vers la fenêtre, buvant son thé à petites gorgées et manqua de recracher sa boisson en aperçevant à la tête de la foule une silhouette aux cheveux touffus qui brandissait fermement une immense pancarte.

Bien sûr! Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête? Il aurait du se douter qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour rameuter une aussi grande foule pour un projet aussi stupide!

Un mouvement attira son regard, le Service d'Orde venait de débarquer. Ca allait faire des étincelles ou il ne s'appelait plus Drago Malefoy!  
Il tira son fauteuil près de la fenêtre et s'installa confortablement pour profiter du spectacle.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient de tous les côtés, comme un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Il ne s'agissait pas réellement de maléfices, les manifestants étant trop encombrés et surexcités pour lancer des sorts un tant soit peu inquiétants et le SO devait avoir des ordres.

Il remarqua par contre un flot inexplicable et continu de tomates pourries. Il fit la moue, la rue allait être dans un état déplorable le lendemain!

Mais un évennement inatendu lui fit oublier ces concidérations urbaines: le SO venait, par un moyen aussi inexplicable que miraculeux, de s'emparer du leader des secoués du bocal, c'est-à-dire d' Hermione Granger!

Et bien, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait ramolli depuis la fin de la guerre! Se laisser maîtriser par le SO, le _SO_! Et ça se présentait comme sauveuse du monde!  
"J'ai aidé Harry Potter à tuer Voldemort, j'ai combattu les mangemorts et gnagnagna..."  
Ca allait faire la une des journaux! Drago se frotta les mains, le Trio légendaire n'en sortirait pas indemme!

En jubilant, il observa Granger emmenée de force par deux solides sorciers, se débattant et vociférant. Drago se fit la remarque que, de loin, elle ressemblait à une grosse tomate chevelue.

Il regarda avec une pointe de regret le spectacle se terminer. Les maifestants s'étaient dispersés et les plus vindicatifs étaient enfermés dans des voitures du ministère.

La rue était déserte, quelques pancartes gisaient là, abandonnées aux milieus de décombres non-identifiés, seuls vestiges de la bataille mémorable qui s'était livrée en ces lieux.

Il tira les rideaux, savourant par avance la tête qu'auraient Weasley et Potter le lendemain. Pour une fois, il avait hâte d'être au bureau!

_Je sais, je sais... c'est court! Mais la suite est pour dans pas longtemps, promis!  
__prochain chap: Où il est question du Survivant, d'un voyage mystérieux et d'un boulet au pied de Drago Malefoy...  
__vous avez rigolé, pleuré (de rire), soupiré (d'ennui), fait une crise de nerfs?  
__Toutes vos réactions sont sur "go reviews". "gos reviews" est gratuit, bon pour la peau et stimule les muscles des doigts! L'essayer c'est l'adopter!_

_Folle, moi? Nooon! ;)  
__Biz d' Aelynah  
__Tous avec moi: _TOUS POUR LA S.A.L.E.!  
_Ca va, ça va...j'm'en vais..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_disclaimer: __et non, je ne suis pas JKR, (comment ça, vous vous en doutiez? Méchants lecteurs!)_

_blablablaetreblabla:__ Voilà la suite, et une semaine après! J'suis vraiment trop forte, trop...pardon? Oui, mes chevilles vont bien merci! _

_**Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, sachez que ça me touche vraiment, merci, vous êtes géniales les filles!**_

_Voilà un nouveau chap pour votre plus grand plaisir. Installez vous dans un bon fauteuil, fermez la porte à clé et prenez un paquet de popcorn... _

_Le spectacle va commencer..._

Chapitre 2: Où il est question du Survivant, d'un voyage mystérieux et d'un boulet au pied de Drago Malefoy

Drago Malefoy transplanna devant la cabine téléphonique menant au Ministère. En sifflotant un air joyeux, il prit son badge et pénétra dans le Grand Hall. Les sorciers qui croisèrent son chemin lui adressèrent un regard surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Mr Malefoy arborait un air aussi satisfait! Lorsqu'il arriva à son étage, l'atmosphère était tout sauf sereine. Des sorciers couraient dans tous les sens en agitant d'innombrables dossiers tandis que d'autres marchaient lentement, l'air peu amène, par petits groupes de deux ou trois. Leurs mines s'assombrirent encore plus au passage du jeune homme blond qui eut un rictus satisfait. En voilà qui avaient lu la Gazette ce matin!

Plein d'allant, il poussa la porte de son bureau, déposa ses affaires et...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Confortablement installé dans _son_ fauteil, appuyé contre _son_ bureau, se tenait le Survivant, L'Elu, la Gloire des sorciers qui le dévisageait l'air grave.

-Bon sang, Potter! On t'a jamais appris la politesse? souffla Drago qui venait de passer à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

Harry le fixa un moment puis condescendit à répiquer:

-A voir ton air joyeux, je pense que tu a lu les journaux, ce matin?

- En effet, répondit son collègue. Je dois avouer que ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'attitude de Granger. Enfin, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle est complètement hystérique, il est temps que le monde magique le sache aussi, tu n'es pas d'accord?

Harry ne parut pas entendre cette dernière remarque.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu pars en voyage,demain.

Le sourire narquois de son interlocuteur disparut, remplacé par son habituel air méfiant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Potter.

- Hum... Et bien il se trouve que certaines personnes pensent qu'un voyage comme celui-là ne peut pas s'accomplir seul, qu'il te faudrait de l'aide...

- Ah oui, le coupe sèchement l'ancien Serpentard. Certaines..._personnes_, dis-tu? Où veux tu en venir exactement, Potter?

- Certaines _personnes_ trouvent qu'il serait préférable que tu sois accompagné de quelqu'un capable de réagir en cas de danger. Un médicomage, par exemple...

Le jeune Malefoy fixait son interlocuteur, suspicieux, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, lorsque...

Attendez une seconde... un médicomage?

- PAS QUESTION POTTER! TU M ENTEND? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME COLTINE GRANGER TROIS SEMAINES POUR REPARER SES C_(censuré pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes)_! CEST CLAIR?

Après cette déclaration pour le moins violente, un silence profond s'était abattu sur l'étage, chacun cherchant à éviter la fureur malefoyenne et surtout espérant secrètement un pugilat Potter / Malefoy. Car comme le disait Speldius Bollston, du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, à sa collègue Mrs Globoton: "c'est tout d'même pas croyab'e qu'y se soient pas encore tombés d'sus à coups d'baguettes, ma brave Greta".

Bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes qui se tenaient de chaque côté du bureau, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant à se convaincre mutuellement.

- Allons, Malefoy... Trois semaines en Ecosse, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver?  
- Je suis un Auror! réplica l'autre furieux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver au fin fond de l'Ecosse? Et comment une imbécile de médicomage pourrait-elle m'aider en quoi que se soit?

Les pertes de sang-froid de Harry Potter étaient connues pour être exceptionnelles et celle-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il. Peut-être pourrait-elle t'être utile quand tu te seras enfoncé ta baguette dans l'oeil?

Ce fut l'outrage de trop:

- SORT DE MON BUREAU POTTER!

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Six heures du matin. Une silhouette sombre apparaît dans le hall désert en marmonant mystérieusement:

- Grrrblmmm...baguette dans l'oeil...grmmblblbl...même pas vrai... grmmmrrrblm...accident, d'abord... gneumeugneu...abruti, (_censuré)_...(_censuré) _et_ (censuré) _de Potter...grbblblblmmm..._(censuré) _Granger...grrrreumeuleu...pas b'soin d'aide...gningningnin...

Drago Malefoy fut coupé dans son édifiant monologue par l'apparition de nouveaux venus. Bollston,chef de la brigade des Aurors (qui nia toujours avoir un lien de parenté avec le Speldius Bollston mensionné précedement) et le Survivant himself accompagné d'une troisième personne encapuchonnée.  
Les Serpentards n'ont jamais brillé par leur courage et Drago envisagea soudain sérieusement un looooooooooong voyage en Laponie. Mais il était trop tard.

- Bien, commença Bollston, nous avons eu des rapports d'incidents bizarres en Ecosse.Oui, je sais, comme partout ailleurs ces temps-ci, mais il se trouve que c'est en Ecosse que se situe notre bien-aimé Poudlard où étudient nos jeunes sorciers. Le ministère a donc décidé d'envoyé un Auror enquêter sur place pour rassurer les parents de ces chers petits.

Drago voyait presque les ondes de haine qu'émettait l'étranger encapuchonné. Ondes dirigées vers lui, bien sûr.

-...n'est-ce pas, Malfoy? Malfoy, vous m'entendez?

Oups, il semblerait qu'il se soit laissé distraire un instant. Bollston le divisageait, hargeux comme jamais:

- Et bien, aboya-t-il, vous rêvez? Il est temps pour vous de disparaître, vous transplannerez avec Miss Granger car elle ignore l'endroit exacte où vous allez. Et ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte, c'est compris?

Drago tressaillit et se redressa, conscient du regard moqueur de Potter.  
_Il me le paiera_, songea-t-il, _je lui ferait ravaler son sourire supérieur, parole de Malefoy!_

- Compris Monsieur,marmonna-t-il à contre-coeur. Je pense que nous devrions y aller, maintenant, rajouta-t-il avec la volonté d'en finir.

L'autre le toisait et Drago sentait qu'elle se retenait fortement de lui assener un Avada Kedavra.

Hermione Granger abaissa son capuchon, l'air hautain. Ses yeux dardaient des rayons mortels dans toutes les directions. Ignorant superbement Potter, elle s'approcha de Drago, attrapant du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur d'une quelconque contamination, un pan de la cape du jeune homme.

_Je ne vais pas revenir vivant de cette mission_.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà un nouveau chap qui se termine et j'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu. Petite question, vous préférez des chap' courts mais à postage rapide et plutôt réguliers où des chap' plus longs mais postés dans un délai moins rapide?_

_" Une p'tite review n' engage à rien,  
Une p'tite review ça fait du bien  
Ayez pitié du pôvre auteur  
Qui trime pour vous, chers lecteurs  
Jours et nuits sans s'arrêter  
En espérant vous combler  
Juste quelques mots s'i'ou plaît  
Pour un auteur motivé!"_

_Motivée, c'est clair! J'en viens à la poésie, maintenant! Où va le monde mes chers petits?  
_

_Biz d'Aelynah, le nouveau Choipeau magique!_


	3. Chapitre 3

_disclaimer: __Rrrrrrrien n'est à moi, non rrrrrien de rrrrien_

_blablablaetreblabla:__ Hello, hello! Me revoilà! (qui a dit "on non, pas elle"? Viens ici que je t'attrappe, malotru, goujat, voyou...) Nouveau chap, moins long que le 2ème mais plus long que le premier (ça c'est d'la logique!).  
J'espère que vous allez aimer!!!  
Juste une chose... WAHOU, 7 REVIEW POUR UN SEUL CHAP OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE, JE VOUS VENERE!!!!!!!!!! Je vais vous faire ériger une statue, tiens!  
__" A mes reviewers chéris, puissent-ils toujours m'apporter d'aussi gentils petits mots!"  
J'ai failli faire une rupture d'anévrisme en voyant tous ces mots des ma boîte mail (une chance que j'étais chez moi parce que sinon vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre, j'aurais immédiatement été interner à Sainte Mangouste et y'a pas d'ordinateurs la-bas!)  
Merci encore, je vous ADORE!!!!  
Mais trêve de blabla et place à la LECTURE! (on en est à 10 reviews, DIX!!!!!!)_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Où il est question d'une grosse, très grosse frayeur

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Loch Hejton, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et l'atmosphère était nimbée d'une brume dorée, ma foi très romantique. Du moins, si on oublie qui sont les deux protagonistes de cette histoire...

- Arrête de tirer sur ma cape!  
- J'ai rien fait!  
- Bien sûr, Malefoy! Ce n'est jamais ta faute, hein? Pauvre petit malheureux...  
- Exactement, Granger, ce n'est pas ma faute! Tu commences déjà à être emmerdante et... Que... mais arrête! Ne...POSE CETTE BAGUETTE TOUT DE SUITE OU JE...  
AAAAAAAAARG!

Hermione Granger contempla avec satisfaction son ennemi de toujours, entortillé dans sa cape à la dernière mode et qui semblait parfaitement ridicule.  
_Si seuleument ses groupies de poudard pouvaient le voir à cet instant!_ songea-t-elle.

- Ne commence pas à me chercher Malefoy, énonça-t-elle calmement, où tu vas me trouver. On fait ce job le plus rapidement possible, en évitant de s'entretuer puis on rentre chez nous et on ne se recroise plus jamais, ça marche?  
- Ca marche pour moi Granger, marmonna Drago. Mais permet moi de te rappeler que se n'est pas moi qui ai déclanché les hostilités.  
- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Malefoy! On fait ce qu'on a à faire et en SILENCE!

Un groupe de corbeaux s'envola brusquement, terrifié, et Drago songea qu'il aurait bien aimé faire pareil. Même à Poudlard Granger n'était pas aussi insupportable.

- Qu'est qu'c'est qu'ce bruit? Pouvez pas laisser l'braves gens dormir, à c't'heure?

Les deux jeunes gens, momentanément interrompu dans leur volonté de s'entretuer, se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. C'était un vieil homme au visage bouffi par le sommeil. Sorcier apparemment, si l'on voyait à quoi ressemblait sa chemise de nuit.  
Hermione songea que, même après plus de 10 ans le monde de la magie il y avait encore des choses qui la surprenait. Voir qui l'horrifiait.  
Drago se racla la gorge:

- Hum...Vous êtes le propriétaire de l'auberge du _Chardon de la Reine_?

Pour toute réponse, le vieux sorcier pointa le doigt vers le haut de la porte. Le duo suivit l'indication et découvrit une vieille enseigne branlante indiquant effectivement "_Le Chardon de la Reine"_.

- Quel sens de la déduction tu as Malefoy! s'exclama Hermione. Ca ne m'étonne plus que fasses une carrière d'Auror, un don comme le tien doit être mis au service de la nation!

Elle se mit à ricanner pendant que l'ex Serpentard, les joues rouges, la bousculait pour rentrer dans l'auberge.

- Z'avez d'la chance, annonça l'aubergiste. Y'm'reste une chambre. Lit double, complèta-t-il, goguenard.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard horrifié et ressentirent pour la première fois le même sentiment. Un élant de haine incontrôlable à l'égard du grrrrrrrand Harry Potter qui les avaient jetés dans cette galère. Et vu l'expression de la jeune femme, le Survivant ne serait bientôt plus survivant du tout. En effet, qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort face à une Hermione Granger en furie? Et il fallait avouer que, ces derniers temps, elle frôlait légèrement l'hystérie.  
Drago tenta de reprendre ses esprits, ses facultés mentales ayant été momentanément paralysées par le cauchemard qu'il était entrain de vivre.

- Ne...ne...pas possible... S.O.S...alerte...je...  
- Ah, attendez! s'exclama triomphalement le propriétaire. Je vois que le ministère a fait réserver deux chambres pour ses employés. Ce serait pas vous, par hasard?  
- Si, c'est nous...Mon Dieu, c'est nous! Hermione sentit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer de soulagement.

_Bénis soit Saint Potter_, pensa Drago._ Il a au moins hérité d'un peu d'esprit d'initiative.  
_Il ne pouvait imaginer pire cauchemard que celui de dormir en compagnie de Granger. _En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle est du genre à ronfler et à parler en dormant. Je préfèrerais plutôt dormir dehors!_  
Heureusement cette situation fut évité grâce à l'Elu qui obtint un léger sursit face à la fureur hermionienne et nos deux héros(?!) montèrent dans le_s_ chambre_s_. Il s'agissait de deux petites pièces rustiques mais propres avec porte communicante.

- Alors, Granger, pas trop déçue de dormir toute seule? demanda le jeune sorcier en passant la tête à travers la porte, l'air narquois.

S'il croyait qu'Hermione Granger se laisserait démonter par une réplique aussi minable!

- Oh la ferme, Malefoy! rétorqua-t-elle. Quand on est incapable de lire une enseigne il vaut mieux la boucler.

Cette réplique eut un effet retentissant sur son adversaire qui perdit immédiatement son insupportable air satisfait.

- N'importe quoi! s'exclama-t-il. Pas ma faute si ils sont incapables d'accrocher une enseigne à hauteur d'homme, ici! Et puis, ajouta-t-il en grommelant, c'est quoi ce nom stupide? _Le Chardon de la Reine_! C'est un troll qui a choisi le nom de l'endroit, ou quoi?  
-Et bien, Malefoy, répondit Hermione d'un ton docte, ne savais-tu pas que le chardon est l'emblème de l' Ecosse? Quant à la Reine, il doit s'agir de...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Malefoy venait de claquer la porte, assez violemment pour fair trembler les murs. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait et commença à défaire sa valise. Ce voyage allait être plus amusant que prévu.

_

* * *

_

_Alors? Alors? Ca vous a plu? Vous avez ri, pleuré, ronflé (DEHORS!), adoré, détesté?_

_Laissez moi juste un petit mot! _

_10 REVIEWS, VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE? ON EN EST A 10!!!!!_

_"Aperçoit une bande de messieurs en blouse blanche pas très rassurants. S'enfuit en courant!"_


	4. Chapitre 4

_disclaimer:__ je ne touche pas une noise sur cette fic, de toute manière je m'en fiche, je connais pas le taux de change euro/gallion!_

_bablablaetreblabla:__ Oui je sais je suis en retard! (my god, de 24h, appeler le FBI!!!). Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le tps d'écrire ni cette semaine, ni le w-e dernier et j'ai presque tout écrit d'un coup et en plus ce chap est bcp plus long ke les autres (sniff bouhou pôvre de moua!) et donc je suis au bord de l'overdose (de la fic, je supporte parfaitement mes cachets anti-folie, merci!).  
Dsl pr les éventuelles fôtes d'aurtôgraff, ma relecture a été très rapide car j'avais hâte de poster!_

_Merci bcp, bcp, bcp, bcp, bcp, BCP, __**BCP **__( ça s'appelle un crescendo... ok j'me tais...) pour tt vos reviews, c'est un vrai bonheur à lire!!!!!!!! 8 REVIEWS pour le chap 3, vous gérez troooooooo les filles!!!!!!!!!!!!! merci à mes revieweuses anonymes (tro mdr les filles, merci de prendre le tps de reviewer ça me touche vraiment!!!)_

_Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Où il est question d'un rapprochement, d'un pugilat et d'un sombre complot

La pluie tombait en gouttes froides, s'infiltrait partout, dans les rainures des pavés de Loch Ejton, le long des murs des maisons et dans le cou de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger qui, trempés et frigorifiés, tentaient péniblement de mener à bien leur enquête.

Drago Malefoy avait froid. Ses pieds étaient mouillés, il sentait l'eau clapoter dans ses bottes neuves (en peau de dragon en plus! Directement importées de Roumanie!). Il avait perdu son écharpe et sentait qu'un gros rhume s'approchait à grands pas.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient installés à Loch machintruc (quel nom débile aussi!), un délai suffisant pour s'installer, commencer quelques investigations... et se rendre compte que ce n'était pas gagné! Ils piétinaient et la situation semblait définitivement bloquée. Dès qu'ils interrogeaient un habitant sur de possibles troubles dans le coin ils avaient droit à la même réponse:

-Gné? J'ensaitrienmoij'aidutravailfautquej'yailleaurevoir!

Avec ça, c'était sûr que l'enquête allait avancer! Et cette $evp$vrè"#&¤§ de Granger! Toujours à ce plaindre et à critiquer celle-là! Comme si elle savait mieux que tout le le monde:

- Y faut pas faire comme ça gnagnagna... Mais, pose d'abord cette question...gningningnin... Dis, Malefoy, t'es marchand de tapis(1) ou Auror? Pasque là je vois pas trop la différence, ahahahaha!

Il n'allait pas supporter ça plus longtemps...

- Aaa...aaa... ACHOUM!

C'était au moins la quatrième fois en trois minutes qu'Hermione éternuait et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Marre de ce temps pourri, marre de ce bled perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse et surtout, marre de son imbécile de partenaire qui ne semblait même pas avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont on menait une enquête!

Si au moins elle avait eu le temps de potasser quelques livres sur la sujet... Mais non, il avait fallu que Harry ne la prévienne qu'à la dernière minute! Enfin bon, il était vrai que si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle se serait débrouiller pour filer en vitesse!

Si seuleument elle savait comment se déroulait une enquête! Elle ne lisait pas de roman policiers, leur préférant la ô combient plus instructive _Histoire de Poudlard_. Ca au moins c'était de la littérature!

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une soudaine embardée de ce crétin de blondinnet qui lui rentra brusquement dedans, manquant de la faire tomber.

- Mais ça va pas Malefoy! T'es complétement malade de bousculer le gens comme ça!

Le jeune homme était planté au milieu de la rue, igorant la pluie et les passants hargneux. Il fixait Hermione, l'air déterminé.

- Ecoute, Granger, commença-t-il. J'en peux plus de marcher comme ça sous la flotte. Il ne se passe rien, ici! Le vieux Bollston nous a envoyé sur une fausse piste. Je te propose un truc, on va s'assoir dans cette taverne, là, en face, on prend un verre et on rentre au _Chardon_. Demain on fait nos valises et on dit au patron qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce trou perdu et que les mômes de Poudlard n'ont pas à s'en faire!

Hermione le fixa, interloquée. Il n'était pas entrain de renoncer, non? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type, incapable d'y mettre un peu du sien? Mais on nageait en plein délire, pas étonnant que cet idiot n'est jamais réussi à Poudlard s'il baissait les bras à la moindre difficulté!

Quel...euh, attendez une seconde! Malefoy était entrain de lui proposer de rentrer à Londres, dans son petit appart' bien douillet, ou l'attendait son pauvre matou seul et malheureux!

C'était à peine croyable mais il semblait que M. l 'Auror-super-fort avait eu une bonne idée! Non, plus que cela, une idée avec laquelle, elle, Hermione Jane Granger, était d'accord!

Ca y est. C'est la fin du monde.

Drago observait la jeune médicomage avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il pouvait presque voir les pensées s'agiter furieusement sous sa boîte cranienne.

- Très bien, finit par murmurer la jeune femme.

Euh...pardon? Granger était d'accord avec lui? C'était une blague?

- Tu...tu...commença-t-il péniblement.

- Oui Malefoy! s'exclama Hermione exaspérée, tu n'as pas rêvé, j'ai admis que tu avais eu une bonne idée. Et maintenant rentrons dans cette fichue auberge avant que j'attrappe une pneumonie, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!

Elle bondit vers le tripot, entraînant dans son sillage un Drago Malefoy légèrement perturbé.

En ouvrant la porte de la taverne, tous deux eurent un mouvement instinctif de recul. L'endroit sentait le graillon, la bière et l'odeur corporelle.

Hermione plissa le nez, dégoûtée. _C'est comme si j'avais plongé la tête dans les cheveux de Rogue_(2), songea-t-elle avec un frisson de répulsion.

Et les pauvres hères qui hantaient le troquet étaient à l'image du lieux: répugnants...et inquiétants.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha légèrement de Malefoy.

Celui-ci contemplait la place, l'air vaguement hautain. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas coutume de se mêler à la populace, et encore moins à la populace moldue! Mais, comme on dit, nécessité fait loi et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dehors à se faire tremper. Il s'aperçut que Granger se tenait à moins de deux centimètres de lui, empiétant ainsi dans son précieux espace vital et bondit sans réfléchir à l'intérieur suivi de son accolyte, passablement inquiète.

Leur entrée fut plutôt remarquée, vu le peu d'ambiance qui régnait et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards sombres.

Malefoy avait remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme et s'en réjouissait. Lui même en avait vu d'autre et sa carrière d'Auror, quoi que prétende Granger, lui avait fait subir des situations bien plus périlleuses. Pour une fois qu'il surpassait la Miss-je-sais-tout, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter!

Très à son aise, il se dirigea vers le bar et, tel un habitué des lieux, hurla:

- Eh, patron! Un whisky pour moi et un jus de fruit pour la demoiselle! A moins que tu ne préfères quelques chose d'un peu plus fort, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci le foudrouya du regard puis son tourna vers le barman.

- Ce sera une bière pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le tenancier les dévisagea, blasé, avant de remplir leurs verres.

- Et bien Malefoy, j'ignorait que tu connaissais des boissons moldus, remarqua la médicomage, en s'installa à une table au fond de la salle

- Granger admet sa propre ignorance, répliqua son interlocuteur. je ne peux pas y croire!

Un violent coup de pieds dans son tibias fit disparaître son sourire narquois. Furibond, il posa brutalement son verre sous le regard faussement innocent de la jeune femme.

- Granger...Granger, sifflla-t-il méchamment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi es-tu si violente? Tu te sents frustrée, ton copain n'arrives plus à te satisfaire? Si jamais un type a déjà osé t'approcher bien sû...

Tout se passa très vite. Hermione bondit, enragée, renversant le jeune homme. Sous le choc, celui-ci se cogna dans la tapisserie derrière lui. Ladite tapisserie dissimulait une porte dérobée donnant sur une petie salle. Tous deux roulèrent à l'intérieur. Cela s'était passé si vite que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, l'arrivée d'un groupe bruyant ayant masqué le bruit occasionné par leur chute.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement, leur expérience de la guerre leur permettant de reprendre rapidement leurs esprits.

D'un même mouvement ils saisirent leurs baguettes, se défiant du regard. Ils n'auraient pas pu se supporter plus longtemps, le point de rupture venait d'être atteint.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche, prêt à se lancer un maléfice, lorsque des voix, retentirent derrière une autre porte, juste en face d'eux.

Obéissant à de vieux réflexes Drago se jeta sur la jeune femme, l'entraînant derrière un vieux bureau, à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait.

Malgré l'inconfort de sa situation, Hermione ne protesta pas, tétanisée à l'idée qu'elle puissa être découverte dans une position aussi compromettante.

En silence les deux jeunes gens observèrent les nouveaux-venus qui s'installèrent tout prêt d'eux. Le moindre mouvement les aurait faits se découvrir et, à en juger par la conversation qu'ils entendirent, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été une bonne idée. (3)

Le premier à prendre la parole était un homme d'âge moyen, si on en croyait sa voix grave. Il était difficile de déterminer l'âge d'une personne couché sous un bureau, lorsqu'on n'en voyait que ses jambes.

- Quel idée stupide de nous faire nous rencontrer dans un lieu moldu!

- Au contraire, mon cher, répondit son interlocuteur, à la voix plus juvénile. C'est l'endroit où il y a le moins de risques que nos plans soient découverts. Et si un idiot de moldu nous entend, il ne comprendra rien.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'intelligence. Des sorciers, ici!

- Personne ne risque de nous découvrir dans ce trou perdu! grommela l'autre. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, dis-moi où en sont les choses.

- Tout est prêt, répondit le jeune homme. Nous avons tous les hommes qu'ils nous faut, les plans et l'Arme. Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer la date et l'heure.

- Parfait, ricanna son compagnon, satisfait. Le patron sera content, nous vous communiqueront ces informations bientôt.

Le monde de la magie ne s'en remettra pas!

Et sans avertissement, ils transplannèrent.

Choqués, l'Auror et la médicomage se relevèrent. Il semblait que Bollston eut raison, le monde de la magie était en danger!

* * *

(1) Non que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre les marchands de tapis, gens fort respectables, je vous assure!

(2) Non que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre Rogue, personne fort respectable, je vous assure!

(3) J'avais envie d'arrêter ici...mais en faite non...trop de trucs à dire!

_

* * *

_

_Ouhouhouhou! De sombres choses se trament! Pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous après la pub!_

_Mais notes de fin de chapitre deviennent de plus en plus débiles, c'est vraiment inquiétant! Dans le prochain chap', on retrouve de vieilles connaissances poudlariennes, ou pourquoi-Ron-n'intervient-pas-dans-l'-histoire? (paske-c'est-un-crétin-voilà-pourqoi!)_

_Pour le savoir soyez-là la semaine prochaine!_

_ATTENTION A TOUS LES LECTEURS!!!!! CEUX QUI REVIEWERONT BENEFICIERONT DE LA PRIME "CHAPITRE 4" C' EST-A-DIRE D UN KIT "TRIBULATION INC." COMPRENANT TROIS CHEVEUX DE DRAGO MAELFOY, UNE CHAUSSETTE DE DOBBY, UN SORBET AU CITRON ET UN EXEMPLAIRE DE "L' HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD"! CECI EST UNE OFFRE UNIQUE, IL N' Y EN AURA PAS POUR TOUT LE MONDE!!!!_

_Allez, pleins de biz et à bientôt!!!!!!_


	5. Chapitre 5

_disclaimer:__ tout appartient à JKR, je ne gagne rien sur cette fic (dommage, Noël me laisse un peu à sec : (_

_bablablaetreblabla:__ Navrée, désolée, pardon pour ce looooong retard. Je pourrais me justifier autant que je veux, dire que j'ai disparu sous la masse de travail que j'avais et qu'on a du appeler "FBI, portés disparus" et qu'on ne m'a retrouvé que 2 semaines plus tard, exsangue, vous expliquer que même si j'ai la trame de cette fic, j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais, vous demandez pardon pour les colis promis (voir la note de fin du précédent chapitre), reportez la faute sur la grève de hiboux... rien ne pourrait apaiser votre colère, j'imagine. Vous vous sentez trahies, dites-vous? Promis le prochain chap arrivera plus tôt! Ca ne change rien? Bon, alors, j'ai plus qu'à courir très vite, c'est ça?_

_Avant, merci pour vos reviews si gentilles, elles me touchent énormément et me redonnent de la motivation quand je me trouve quand je suis en panne d'inspiration! Merci les filles, vous êtes wonderfoules et marvèlousse!_

_Hum... le chapitre... Chapitre de transition, pas vraiment très intéressant... L'action reprend dans le prochain!_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5: Où il est question de vieilles connaissances...

Confortablement installés dans le salon d'un appartement situé au cœur de Londres, les deux grands héros du monde magique savouraient, bierraubeurre et cookies à la main, le début du week-end...du moins c'était le cas pour l'un d'entre eux.

Pour la énième fois, Harry fit mine d'examiner avec attention le paquet de cookies pour dissimuler son sourire moqueur. Il avala une grande gorgée de sa boisson, étouffant ainsi un léger ricanement.

L'attitude de Ron était en vérité assez drôle. Le rouquin se tortillait sur sa chaise, se raclait la gorge, semblait sur le point de commencer une phrase avant de plonger brusquement vers les petits gâteaux.

Nullement ému par la gêne de son ami, Harry observait la rougeur sur le visage de Ron. Une vingtaine de minutes plutôt, seules les oreilles étaient colorées mais maintenant c'était le visage entier du jeune fabricant de balais qui avait viré à l'écarlate. Il semblait prêt à exploser...

Et Harry attendait cette explosion avec impatience.

- Hum...tenta maladroitement le rouquin, comment va Hermione?

- Bien, je crois, répondit Harry. Elle est en voyage, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

Première bombe lâchée.

- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle partait en vacances! s'exclama Ron, surpris.

Plaf, coup dans l'eau.

Harry étouffa un soupir, Ron pouvait être très long à la détente.

- A dire vrai, elle n'est pas vraiment en vacances, plutôt en... mission.

- En mission, quel genre de mission? demanda le jeune Weasley.

Sa longue connaissance es coups tordus "à la Potter" activa soudainement l'alerte rouge. Harry avait encore une idée derrière la tête et il n'était pas question qu'Hermione soit la victime de ses machinations!

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira son regard et il bondit de son siège, faisant sursauter son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Harry! Si tu as fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse être dangereux pour Hermione, je...

Et bien voilà, on y était! Ron n'était pas très rapide mais si on savait quels boutons pousser...

Harry retint un sourire machiavélique et répondit d'un ton apaisant:

- Allons, Ron... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ferais quelque chose qui pourrait blesser Hermione, _moi_?

La question de Harry, bien que posée sur un ton amical perturba beaucoup le rouquin qui, momentanément calmé se rassit en bredouillant.

Ignorant les justifications maladroites de son ami, Harry reprit:

- En fait, mon patron Bollston, avait besoin d'une médicomage pour une de nos affaires. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Hermione, c'est la meilleure de sa promotion et en ce moment, un changement d'air lui fera beaucoup de bien. L'Ecosse est un endroit très...vivifiant.

Ron le regarda, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais...mais...tu es fou! Tu as envoyé Hermione en mission toute seule au fin fond de l'Ecosse, sans personne pour l'aider en cas de problème? Tu devrais vraiment songer à consulter, Harry! Ca devient réellement alarmant!

Nullement troublé par les paroles du jeune homme, Harry sourit affablement et se prépara au largage de sa deuxième bombe.

- Elle n'est pas partie toute seule, voyons! Un de mes coéquipiers l'accompagne.

Ron plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Hum... Et qui ça? Muller? Crivey?

Harry eut un grand sourire innocent.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre! C'est Malefoy qui est partit avec elle.

D'écarlate, Ron vira à homard bouilli. Le souffle coupé, il fixait son ami.

Touché, coulé!

- MALEFOY! Mais ça va pas la tête! Elle est avec MALEFOY, Drago MALEFOY! Ce type est plus dangereux et plus insupportable qu'une centaine de détraqueurs! Tout ce qui restera de cette histoire, c'est le cadavre d'Hermione au fond d'un bois écossais! Si tu voulais tuer ta meilleure amie, tu ne t'y serais pas pris autrement!

Toute trace d'amusement déserta le visage de Harry.

- Ca suffit Ron! Ne m'accuse pas de vouloir faire souffrir Hermione! Pas après ce que tu as fait!

- Ce que j'ai fait! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si terrible, monsieur le Survivant?

- Je ne pense pas qu'annoncer tes fiançailles avec une autre fille, surtout de façon aussi brusque et après une longue relation avec Hermione, puisse être une grande marque d'amitié!

La colère de Ron disparut, remplacée par un air penaud.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal, murmura-t-il. Lavande et moi, ça dure depuis un moment...

- Enfin, Ron, vous avez vécu une longue histoire, tout les deux... Comment aurais-tu réagis à la place de Hermione?

Surpris, le rouquin éclata de rire.

- Hermione, se marier? Ne sois pas ridicule!

- Et pourquoi pas? rétorqua Harry. Elle est jolie, intelligente... Quelqu'un finira bientôt par s'en apercevoir!

Ron parut inquiet.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un type, quelque part dans la nature, qui veut nous enlever notre Hermione?

Harry le fixa, impénétrable et Ron eut un petit rire.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas en ce moment qu'elle risque de rencontrer le prince Charmant! Au fond de l'Ecosse avec... avec MALEFOY! Tu as bien failli me faire perdre le fil de cette discutions, réalisa-t-il, de nouveau furieux.

Voyant le visage de son ami se colorer à nouveau, Harry reprit rapidement

- Avant de monter sur tes hippogriffes, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Tu as bien vu comment Hermione a réagi à l'annonce de ton futur mariage...

- Pas vraiment, le coupa Ron. Elle a souri, nous a adressé ses félicitations puis elle est partie.

- Tu connais Hermione, jamais elle n'aurait fait une crise en public! Non, tu sais aussi bien que moi quelle a été sa véritable réaction.

Ron écarquilla les yeux puis se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

- La manifestation...murmura-t-il.

- En effet, répondit Harry. Aussi violente qu'inattendue. Elle ne t'en avait jamais parlé, pas vrai?

- J'ai vu les photos dans la _Gazette_, le lendemain... Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione de manifester de façon aussi...

- Anarchique et brutale, compléta le Survivant. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensée que l'éloigner serait une bonne chose, cela permet de la soustraire aux médias tout en lui permettant de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à la situation.

- Prendre du recul, en compagnie de Malefoy!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il fait sûrement un bon défouloir.

Ron vida sa bouteille de bierraubeure, interloqué par le machiavélisme dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Harry.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu as envoyé Hermione dans le pire trou paumé de Grande-Bretagne, avec Malefoy comme punching-ball pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits en toute tranquillité, résuma-il. Je crois qu'il me faut quelque chose de plus fort... Est-ce qu'il reste du Whisky Pur Feu?

- Allons, Ron... Hermione ne risque rien.

- Vraiment? répliqua celui-ci. Je croyais que tu l'avais envoyé en _mission_?

Harry avala le dernier cookie, prenant soigneusement son temps.

- Il n'y a pas de mission.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent à l'écarlate.

Très gryffondorien.

- Pardon?

- Il n'y a pas de mission, répéta calmement Harry. J'ai tout inventé.

- Tu... tu as... Mais _pourquoi _?

- Hermione n'allait pas bien et, après la manifestation, ça ne serait pas arrangé! Je lui aurais au moins épargné d'être assiégée au téléphone et de supporter les moqueries de tout le monde. J'ai convaincu Bollston qu'il serait intelligent d'envoyer quelqu'un au Pays de Galles pour rassurer les parents inquiets des élèves de Poudlard -en ce moment, les gens voient des mangemorts partout- et j'en ai profité pour qu'Hermione soit du voyage. Aussi simple que cela!

Le jeune Weasley le regarda, hébété;

- Aussi simple que cela... Harry, tu es complètement cinglé!

- Non, je pense plutôt que je suis un génie...mais là n'est pas la question! acheva-t-il en voyant Ron s'étouffer dans son whisky.

Allez, il est temps pour moi de rentrer ou je vais finir par être en retard pour le dîner et Ginny risque de m'en vouloir...

Il transplanna, laissant Ron marmonner sur les soi-disant génis manipulateurs mais incapables de porter la culotte dans leur couple._

* * *

_

_A__lors, un simple chapitre d'explication, mais nécessaire pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment! Promis, l'action revient dans le prochain chap...avec Drago et Hermione!_

_**Ceci est un message d'alerte**__: S.O.S. S.O.S. - STOP - ai envoyé chapitre 5 - STOP- suis en manque grave de reviews - STOP- espère envois dans les prochains jours - STOP - tiens le choc mais les conditions sont difficiles - STOP - espère des nouvelles rapides de ma fidèle équipe de revieweurs/secouristes - STOP-_

_JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE!!!_


	6. Chapitre 6

_disclaimer:__ quel disclaimer? _

_blablablaetreblabla:__ Hello, me revoilà ! Et avec un bô chapitre rien que pour vous ! _

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les nombreuses réponses à mon "message d'alerte" de la dernière fois qui m'ont permis de terminer vaillamment ce chapitre et une mention spéciale à pOpOtE qui m'a laissé trois reviews ! Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse quand je les reçois, merci beaucoup !_

_Maintenant, place au spectacle !_

_TADAAAAAM !! _

_(oups, je crois que je me suis un peu laissée emportée !)_

Chapitre 6: Où il est question d'une histoire compliquée et d'un incrédule

- Il faut faire quelque chose!

Hermione avait atteint les tréfonds de la panique. Comme mue par un automatisme, elle tournait en rond dans la petite chambre du _Chardon_. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle, n'en avait-elle pas assez fait pendant la guerre? Apparemment non, puisqu'elle se trouvait seule face à un nouveau complot, visant à détruire le monde magique.

Attendez une seconde, _seule_? Non, elle avait l'aide précieuse et ô combien rassurante de Môssieur Malefoy qui, vautré dans un fauteuil, la contemplait d'un air amorphe.

Ah ça, on pouvait dire que Môssieur l'Auror était d'une grande aide! Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour se mettre dans une situation pareille? Elle qui avait tant aidé le monde magique Non mais vraiment, un peu de reconnaissance aurait été bienvenu!

Confortablement installé, Drago observait sa coéquipière en plein délire. Il semblait que la Miss Je-sais-tout avait atteint le point de non-retour, ses nerfs fragiles ayant fini par lâcher... et il se régalait du spectacle. Le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup moins perturbé que la médicomage, après tout, ils avaient affronté bien pire que deux ou trois zigotos cherchant à dominer le monde, non ?

Il va de soit qu'il se garda bien d'expliquer son point de vue à sa coéquipière.

-C'est décidé, fais tes bagages, on s'en va !

-Euh… pardon ? marmonna Drago qui eut soudain l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

-On rentre à Londres, il faut absolument prévenir Harry !

A quel moment cela avait- il été l'objet de la conversation – ou plutôt du monologue – de Granger ? Il ne souvenait pas que le nom de Potter eut été mentionné par la jeune femme. Visiblement elle était parvenu à cette conclusion toute seule et Drago n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout d'accord !

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous avertir Potter ? Nous pouvons très bien…

-Quoi, nous débrouiller tous seuls ? le coupa sa compagne. Je te rappelle que je ne suis que médicomage ! Tu penses peut-être pouvoir tenir tête tout seul à une bande d'assassin, mais pas moi ! Harry est ton supérieur ainsi que le plus capable de résoudre ce genre de crise, donc on rentre à Londres !

Malefoy grinça des dents mais il devait reconnaître qu'Hermione se montrait plutôt convaincante. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Potter était son supérieur et donc celui à qui il devait se référer en cas de problème. Après tout, il ne faisait qu'appliquer la vieille technique des Serpentards : _en cas de succès, arrange-toi pour t'en attribuer le mérite ; en cas d'embrouilles, laisse retomber la faute sur un autre et tout ira bien pour toi._

Il eut un sourire satisfait, aucun blâme si ça dégénère et de la reconnaissance pour avoir averti le Q.G. à temps. Ça c'était de l'esprit serpentard!

Pendant qu'il débattait, Hermione avait fait les valises et l'attendait impatiemment. Il se leva nonchalamment et un instant plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans la capitale… sous une pluie battante.

-Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent jamais, soupira Drago en regardant sa robe propre se détremper. Mais on n'est pas au Ministère! remarqua-t-il.

-Ravie de voir que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'observation ! répondit Hermione. Nous sommes devant chez Harry.

-Tu m'as fait changer de direction pendant qu'on transplannait ! hallucina le jeune homme. Mais comment t'as fait ?

-Secret professionnel, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle, narquoise. Harry doit être chez lui alors je te propose de monter vite fait avant de finir transformés en serpillères !

Sans hésitation elle entra dans le bâtiment laissant son coéquipier en plan.

-_Secret professionnel_ gnagnagna… Tu parles! Quelle bêcheuse celle-là ! Et puis c'est quoi une serpillère d'ab… Et, Granger ! Attends-moi !

Il se hâta de courir après la jeune femme qui avait déjà disparu.

Harry se reposait tranquillement dans son salon, savourant sa victoire sur Ron lorsque des coups répétés à sa porte interrompirent ses rêveries.

- Harry, ouvre! C'est moi, Hermione! Allez, je sais que tu es là!

Hermione? Le Survivant se figea, en proie à une certaine appréhension. Se pourrait-il qu'elle eut deviné son stratagème? Impossible! Seul Ron était au courant des détails et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui irait les répéter quoi que se soit. Mais Hermione n'était-elle pas la plus brillante sorcière de se génération? Peut-être avait-elle découvert qu'il n'y avait aucun problème au Pays de Galles et venait-elle chercher des explications quant à l'utilité da sa mission?

Pendant ces intenses réflexions, les coups à la porte s'était fait de plus en plus insistants.

- Harry, ouvre-moi immédiatement ou je fais sauter la porte!

S'il voulait garder son mobilier intact, il n'avait d'autre choix de se confronter à la furie qui l'attendait.

Harry Potter, l'Elu, se mit en marche vers son destin et tourna lentement la poignée de la porte...

- Harry, bon sang, tu en a mis du temps!

Hermione bondit dans l'appartement en parlant à toute vitesse et posait une multitude de questions auxquelles Harry, à moitié assommé par le battant de la porte qui venait de lui revenir en pleine figure, avaient bien du mal à trouver une réponse.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais? Tu as mis des heures pour ouvrir!

- Euh... tenta péniblement le jeune homme.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé!

- Qu'est-ce...

- Nous avons découvert quelque chose de terrible! Je voulais te prévenir mais évidemment Malefoy... D'ailleurs où est-il celui-là? Malefoy! Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?

- Hermione, que...

Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione venait de se propulser hors de l'appartement, à la recherche de son coéquipier, avant que Harry n'ait pu lui demander la raison de son agitation. Il commençait à ressentir une légère inquiétude. "_Quelque chose de terrible_", qu'avait voulu dire son amie? Cependant ni elle ni Malefoy ne semblaient avoir été blessés et rien dans _la Gazette_ de ce matin n'avait annoncé une catastrophe. Il se résigna donc sagement à attendre le retour d'Hermione.

Celle-ci réapparut bientôt, trainant un Drago Malefoy mouillé et grincheux qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos de ces appartements qui se ressemblaient tous et dont les propriétaires étaient fortement désagréables.

Et Harry put enfin entendre toute l'histoire.

A dire vrai, il n'entendit pas exactement tout et ne comprit pas grand chose. Le discours d'Hermione, comme chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, était constitué d'un flot de paroles sans aucune interruption. Le fait qu'elle fusse régulièrement coupée par Malefoy qui tenait absolument à apporter sa propre version des faits n'aidait pas spécialement à la compréhension de ce récit rocambolesque.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment Harry finit par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Donc, résuma-il, vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez atteri _par hasard_ dans cette auberge et que vous avez été placé _par hasard_ à une table qui se trouvait juste à côté d'un passage secret que vous avez découvert , toujours par ce même _hasard_, et qui menait à une mystérieuse pièce . Et il se trouve que _par hasard_ deux mystérieuses personnes avaient choisi d'exposer leurs plans visant à l'anéantissement du monde magique dans cette même pièce...

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Evidement, dit de cette façon...commença Hermione qui fut coupé par Malefoy.

- Potter, c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé, c'est tout! Alors ne commence pas à venir nous em'''''"""ez (1) car c'est à cause de toi qu'on est plongé dans cette galère!

C'était la deuxième fois de son existence qu'Hermione Granger était d'accord avec Drago Malefoy mais bizarrement, elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

Harry nota avec un haussement de sourcil le hochement de tête approbateur d'Hermione pour l'ancien Serpentard et reprit:

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu gros toute cette histoire, non? Voilà ce qu'on va faire, vous allez rentrer chez vous prendre un bonne douche, dormir et manger un morceau et on verra tout ça demain, à tête reposée... _Et_, ajouta-t-il en coupant court aux protestations des deux jeunes gens, pendant ce temps-là j'irai avertir le bureau des Aurors. Maintenant, dehors!

Hermione claqua la porte de l'immeuble, outrée.

- Il ne nous a même pas cru! Non mais vraiment, je rêve!

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais Granger? l'apostropha Malefoy. Qu'il allait nous croire sur parole, rien que parce que tu es sa meilleure amie? Potter est Auror, il fait son job, c'est tout!

- Mais il nous a pris pour des idiots! gémit la jeune femme. Il pense qu'on s'est laissé abuser, qu'on a été victimes d'un canular...

- Parce que tu la trouve parfaitement logique cette histoire, toi? La Miss Je-sais-tout fonce tête baissée dans les embrouilles, on aura tout vu!

Indignée, Hermione voulut répliquer mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'un rayon de lumière la frappa en pleine poitrine.

Tout devint noir...

(1)Et oh ! Vous croyez quoi ? Pas de gros mots dans cette fic, non mais!

_Ouhou ! Quel suspense à nouveau ! L'action recommence enfin et on s'approche doucement de la fin (enfin, de la début-fin, hein! Pas de la fin-fin! Hum)  
Merci encore pour vos reviews ! _

_Sérieusement (sérieuse, moi ? Je dois couver quelque chose !) j'ai décidé de fêter la cinquantième review (et, c'est pas rien 50!!) par une pitite OS. L'auteur de ladite review gagnera donc une OS sur le couple de son choix (pitié, évitez moi les couples trop bizarres !), publiée avec une spéciale dédicace (qui a dit: c'est nuuuuul, on préfèrerait que tu nous achète le DVD de l'Odre du Phénix! Espèce de malotru, la pôvre auteur utilise ses pôvres moyens pour contenter ses lecteurs!) _J  
_eu gratuit sans obligation d'achat, disponible dans tous les magasins participants et sous réserve de la disponibilité de l'auteur ( "jette un regard effrayé à la horde de bouquins et de profs en furie qui la poursuit depuis la rentrée")._

_Allez, à bientôt et merci de continuer à lire cette histoire !_


	7. Chapter 7

_disclaimer:__ tout appartient à JKR... Euh... Vous croyez qu'elle me les louerait un moment? Non? Ah, tant pis..._

_blablablaetreblabla:__ Déééééééésoléééééééée! Ca fait teeeeellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté que cette fic doit avoir sombré au fin fond de votre mémoire! Je vous conseille de relire au moins le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans l'histoire._

_J'ai battu mon record d'écart entre 2 chapitres, je crois! Et même doublé, triplé... Ouuuuups! Mea culpaaa!! Sorrrrrrrrry!! Perdonameeeee!! Gumenasai (euh... sait plus si ça s'écrit comme ça)!! Parrrr..._

_Enfin bref, navrée de l'attente, j'essaierai d'être beaucoup plus rapide la prochaine fois!! A l'origine je devais poster au début des vacances de Pâques au plus tard et j'ai complètement fait exploser mon délais!! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardon!!_

_**IMPORTANT!! **__J'ai 2 annonces à vous faire:_

_1: Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur un __**LJ **__(lien sur mon profil : Homepage)créé tout récemment. Bah oui, j'ai reçu plinplin de reviews anonymes pour ce chap et je voulais absolument y répondre de façon détaillé et pas par juste un p'tit mot discret un début de chap (bah oui, on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans le chapitre!)_

_Vous y verrez mes avancées sur ma fic (comme ça vous saurez que je suis toujours vivante et que je rame comme une malade pour finir mes chap rapidement!lol)_

_2: Au chapitre 6, j'avais dis que pour la 50ème review, je ferai une OS sur le couple (ou le perso) choisi par le (hum... plutôt la) gagnant(e)!_

_Je pensais que j'aurais le temps mais il se trouve que le chap 6 a atteint la 50ème review! (Ce qui m'a poussé à me dépêcher de finir le chap 7, d'ailleurs!)_

_Et la gagnante est __**Eline**__!! Malheureusement Eline n'est pas inscrite sur ffnet donc je n'ai pas pu lui demander qu'elle persos elle voulait pour son OS. donc Eline, sois tu t'inscrit vite fait sur ffnet (un conseil, fais-le, tu le regrettera pas, même si tu ne postes pas de fic c'est toujours mieux d'être inscrite!) et tu m'envois le sujet de l'OS par MP, sois tu me laisses une review pour ce chapitre en me disant quels persos tu veux!Evite les couples trop bizarre, style Rusard/Trelawney ou Rogue/ Vernon Dursley (!) mais je te fais confiance!Pour connaître mes persos et couples préférés, regarde sur ma bio!_

_Ouhlala, c'est plus une note d'auteur, ça! je vais m'arrêter sinon elle va finir par faire la taille du chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture et... __**MERCI BCP BCP BCP POUR VOS REVIEWS**__!! VOUS ÊTES GENIALES!!_

Chapitre 7: Où il est question d'une crise de nerfs

Une araignée... Deux araignées... Trois arai... non, quatre!

Une fuite d'eau: ploc! ploc!

L'air est humide et sent la moisissure.

Tiens... ces barreaux sont sacrément rouillés.

Beurk, c'est quoi cette odeur?

Le sol est dur, poussiéreux et...

Attendez une seconde!

Des barreaux?

Où suis-je?

Le brouillard dans le cerveau d'Hermione se dissipa peu à peu et ses pensées se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse.

En un éclair tout lui revint: Harry, la dispute dans la rue et le flash de lumière. _Probablement un Stupéfix_.

Une sensation...

Il manquait quelque chose...

-Malefoy!

Elle se leva brusquement, son cri se répétant à l'infini sur les murs gris et lépreux.

- T'affole pas Granger, j'suis toujours là. Et bien, si j'avais su que tu tenais tellement à moi...

Toujours le même ton narquois et traînant, familier... et curieusement réconfortant. Elle se tourna lentement, les muscles endoloris d'une trop longue immobilité. Il était là, appuyé -ou plutôt affalé- contre un mur. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'énorme bosse sur son front et l'écorchure qui lui balafrait la joue.

Soutenant son regard, il porta machinalement la main à son visage et dit:

-Apparemment, je suis tombé tête la première sur un gros caillou. Un petit sortilège de guérison et il n'y paraîtra plus.

A propos de sortilège...

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche.

- Et oui, on n'a plus nos baguettes, ça aurait été un peu trop facile sinon, pas vrai?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge nouée. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. _Bon sang, je crève de soif!_ Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre complètement de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Trop facile de s'évader, voyons! Tu n'as pas admiré l'endroit charmant où on nous a déposé?

A vrai dire, non.

Elle se redressa un peu plus et elle vit...

Un long couloir éclairé par un vague lumière verdâtre. De chaque côté, une longue suite de cachots, fermés par des grilles mangées par la rouilles.

Sa tête tournait, elle sentit une grosse boule enfler dans sa gorge et ses yeux se mirent à picoter.

Bizarre...

Indifférent, Malefoy continuait son monologue.

- Tu a vu l'était des grilles? C'est pas ça qui nous empêcherait de nous évader! Non, y a autre chose, crois-moi! Une saleté de sortilège qui m'a envoyé rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ça va être coton de sortir d'ici!

Pas de réponse de la part de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui fixait le mur avec une impassibilité déconcertante.

Sans se laisser démonter il reprit:

- Une idée sur l'identité de nos hôtes, Granger? Je parie pour des cagoules noires et une tendance à facilement dégainer la baguette, et toi?

S'il attendait une réaction, ce fut au-delà de ses espérances car brusquement, sans le moindre signe précurseur, Hermione fondit en larmes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy était pris au dépourvu. A vrai dire, depuis sa première rencontre avec Potter, ça lui était arrivé souvent. Mais là il était ébahi. Abasourdi. Bouche bée. Sur le...  
Oui, bon ça allait, là! Manifestement Granger était en pleine crise et s'il n'intervenait pas, ils risqueraient d'avoir des ennuis. Étant un Malefoy, il réagit à sa manière...

- Eh, Granger!

Ok, pas de réaction. _Voyons voir..._

- T'as l"intension de pleurnicher toute la journée? Parce que c'est légèrement chiant, si tu veux tout savoir.

Ok, coup dans l'eau. Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit, là...

Allez mon vieux, tu peux faire mieux!

- Si tu continues, tu vas faire rappliquer les proprios de ce joli palace et tu risques de te faire légèrement écrabouiller.

- Remarque, tu pourras toujours te cacher sous tes cheveux, après...

A cet instant, Malefoy se raidit, bandant ses muscles, prêt à faire face à la furie qui allait se déchaîner.  
Mais Hermione n'eut aucune réaction et continua de pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient vraiment monstrueux et le jeune homme se sentait réellement déstabilisé.  
Bon, la moquerie n'avait pas fonctionné. Pas plus que les menaces ou les provocations.

_Q'est-ce qui pourrait mettre Granger réellement hors d'elle?_ Déclarer que tous les elfes de maisons méritaient l'esclavage? La traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe? Prétendre qu'elle avait triché à ses A.S.P.IC.?  
Ouais... Il n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir jeune.  
_Voyons, réfléchis Malefoy! Pense à toutes ces années ou tu as terrorisé tout ceux qui te croisaient au coin d'un couloir. Pense à la fois ou tu as provoqué une crise de nerf à cette Serdaigle de Sixième Année ou la fois où Potter s'est fait interdire de Quidi...  
_Bingo! L'expérience lui avait appris que les gens réagissaient généralement très mal lorsqu'on évoquait des souvenirs d'enfance plus ou moins humiliants.  
_Voyons voir..._ La fois où ses dents avaient pris dix centimètres? Hum... si elle n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il s'était moqué de ses cheveux, il y avait peu de chance que ce souvenir fonctionne.

Il se creusait la tête lorsqu'il se rappela d'une conversation avec Machintruc Patil-la-Serdaigle. Sa soeur lui avait raconté que si Potter et Weasley s'étaient trouvés face à un troll en première année, c'était parce qu'ils cherchaient Granger enfermée dans les toilettes, en larmes, à cause d'une remarque de Weasley.  
Moui, ça pouvait peut-être fonctionner... Il prit une grande inspiration et lança:

- Granger, t'es une vraie fontaine, pire que Mimi Geignarde! A croire que tu passes ta vie à pleurnicher. Comme en première année, tu braillais si fort dans les toilettes que t'as pas entendu le troll ou quoi? T'es complètement névrosée, tu devrais...

Il s'interrompu brusquement. En effet, les sanglots venaient de s'arrêter et Hermione releva la tête, les joues encore ruisselantes de larmes.  
Un phénomène étrange venait de se produire dans le cerveau de la jeune Médicomage. Les mots "première année", " troll", "toilettes" avaient créer une bizarre association d'idées et une furieuse réflexion qui avait aboutit à une conclusion..

- Ron!

- Euh... Hein?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction attendue mais ça avait eu le mérite de stopper le torrent de larmes. Mieux valait relancer la conversation sinon elle risquait de repartir et Malefoy se sentait incapable de supporter encore les braillements de sa coéquipière.

- Hum, Granger, je peux te poser une question? commença prudemment le jeune homme. Pourquoi viens-tu de hurler le nom de Weasley?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tout ça, c'est la faute de Ron! siffla-t-elle.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir défendre la belette, avança l'Auror avec précaution, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit l'auteur de cet enlèvement, alors...

_Drago, mon vieux, tu cherches les coups ou quoi? _

- Je ne parle pas de ça! s'exclama Hermione manifestement toujours hors d'elle. A chaque fois, c'est la faute de cet imbécile si je me trouve sans des situations pareilles. Oui, c'est exactement la même chose qu'en première année! S'il ne s'était pas moqué de moi, je n'aurais pas été me réfugier dans les toilettes et je n'aurais pas été attaquée!  
Et là, si cet idiot ne m'avait pas annoncé tout d'un coup qu'il allait épouser cette pimbêche de Lavande, je n'aurais pas été choquée et furieuse, je n'aurais pas organisé cette manifestation extravagante et Harry n'aurais pas eu l'idée stupide de m'envoyer ici. Je n'aurais pas surpris de complot et je n'aurais donc pas été capturée! CQFD!

- Euh...

Drago contemplait la Médicomage, un peu déboussolé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une réaction pareille à sa petite pique. Et il avait sacrément du mal à suivre le raisonnement de la jeune femme! _Avec une telle logique je me demande comment elle a fait pour avoir d'aussi bonnes notes. C'est l'explication la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de son avis lorsque deux choses se produisirent.  
Premièrement, Drago Malefoy réalisa qu'il s'intéressait aux états d'âme d'Hermione Granger.  
Deuxièmement, l'expression de l'ex-Gryffondor changea, passant d'exaltée à amère et elle reprit:

- Non, c'est moi l'idiote. Ron n'a rien avoir avec cet enlèvement et j'ai été vraiment cruche de penser que si je restais célibataire, il le resterait aussi. Je n'ai plus aucun droit sur lui.

Drago regardait la jeune femme avec incrédulité.

_Alors c'est ça l'explication de son attitude depuis le début de cette mission! Voilà pourquoi elle a si mal réagi quand je me suis moqué d'elle dans la taverne. J'avais touché en plein dans le mille en lui demandant si quelqu'un voulait encore d'elle!_

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait il s'approcha de sa coéquipière qui leva sur lui un regard stupéfait. Il réalisa qu'il s'était accroupi à son niveau et, brusquement embarrassé, recula maladroitement, s'effondrant sur le sol de façon peu gracieuse.

Pendant un bref instant, les deux jeunes gens partagèrent le même sentiment d'irréalité...

Sentiment qui fut brutalement rompu par le grincement d'une porte accompagné de bruits de pas.  
Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, impatients de découvrir l'identité de leurs ravisseurs.

Et lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent à leur niveau Hermione ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction:

- Par Merlin, c'est...

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu…_

_Gniark! gniark! Vous aaaaalleeez paaaaaas deviner qui c'est, nananèreuuuuuuu!! Un paquet de carambars un nounours en peluche rose pour celle qui devine!_

_Alors, j'ai pleiiiiiin de questions à vous poser (bah oui, j'aime bien en savoir un peu sur les gens qui me reviewent!):_

_c'est quoi vos bonbons préférés? Vous préférez les chiens ou les chats? Sirus ou Rémus? Vous pensez quoi de Rogue? Dans quelle maison vous auriez aimé aller? C'est quoi votre livre/film/musique préférée? Vous aimez les mangas? Pourquoi? Pensez-vous que ce soit de la vrai lecture? (ne me frappez pas! Je m'informe juste!)C'est lesquels vos préférés? Vous me conseillerez quoi comme manga? (bah oui, je débute dans cet univers et je suis un peu pommée, alors je demande conseil autours de moi!) Vous aimez Fruit Basket? ( ça doit être le seul que j'ai lu... et j'adoré!) Il fait beau chez vous? Est-ce que..._

_OK OK, je m'arrête! Répondez ou ne répondez pas, c'est comme vous voulez! (Vous pouvez aussi choisir une question au pif et y répondre!)_

_Review? Que la bénédiction de Badanfhbgfreu, dieu des bananiers soit sur vous! Sinon, que Gutrvigutr, dieu des poireaux vous maudisse pour l'éternité! Mouahahahaha..._

_A la prochaine!_


	8. Chapitre 8

_disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire, j'ai juste l'honneur douteux d'avoir créé Görnik (si quelque un l'achète, j'le vends!)_

_blablablaetreblabla: Comme d'hab', aucune excuse! J'ai été trrrrrrès occupée mais aussi trrrrrès paresseuse! J'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre petit bout par petit bout et je comprends que certaines se soient senties trrrrrès frustrée, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me frappez pas, tout ça c'est la faute des personnages, ils ont fait la grève… (comment ça c'est bidon?)_

_POUR L'OS CADEAU, elle est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de la finir avant mon prochain départ. J'ai donc décidé de poster d'abord le chapitre huit plutôt que de vous laisser poireauter encore plus longtemps, vous me pardonnez, hein? Non? Bon bah tant pis, j'm'en remettrais… Non! Non! Je plaisantais…  
Allez faire un tour sur mon profile de temps en temps pour voir si elle est arrivée ou tenez vous au courrant sur mon LJ.  
UN ENORME MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI ME SOUTIENNENT ET ME POUSSENT A CONTINUER MALGRE DIVERS OBSTACLES et ma paresse légendaire…  
IMPORTANT: les RAR anonymes sont sur mon LJ (lien sur mon profil)_

_Parce que le dernier chap remonte à l'ère glaciaire, je vous ai fait un « p'tit » résumé. Enfin, rien ne vous empêche de tout relire depuis le début…_

_Drago Malefoy, Auror diplômé, était ce jour-là d'extrêmement bonne humeur. Il avait en effet eu la veille le joie d'assister à une manifestation totalement délirante en faveur de la S.A.L.E., menée par sa vieille ennemie Hermione Granger. Manifestation qui s'étaient terminée par une massive et humiliante arrestation. Il déchante rapidement en découvrant qu'il doit menée une enquête sur des troubles, dus aux Mangemorts, en Écosse et que sa coéquipière n'est autre que Miss Granger, médicomage de son état. Après une longue semaine de recherches infructueuses, nos héros surprennent par hasard une conversation entre deux vilains méchants qui prétendent détruire le monde ou un truc du genre. Cependant, il semblerait que le Ministère ne soit au courant de rien puisque les lecteurs en haleine découvrent que cette enquête est due à une machination d'Harry visant à éloigner Hermione de l'attention des médias. L'annonce du mariage de Ron avec Lavande Brown serait en effet la cause de la manif. Nos deux héros rentrent à Londres pour alerter un Harry incrédule d'un complot « légèrement» tiré par les cheveux. Sur le chemin du retour les jeunes gens sont kidnappés et se retrouvent dans un cachot, privé de leurs baguettes._

_Hermione finit par craquer et Drago découvre alors que c'est à cause du mariage de Ron qu'elle agit de manière aussi excessive.  
Nos héros en sont là dans leur discussion lorsque apparaît enfin leur mystérieux ravisseur…_

Chapitre 8: Où il est question de haute finance et de James Bond

_Un gobelin._

_Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Elle avait été capturée par un gobelin? Un gobelin!_

_Non, Hermione, calme-toi! C'est ridicule. Les gobelins n'ont aucun intérêt à s'en prendre aux humains, depuis le Traité issu de la révolte des gobelins. Oui, c'est ça, rappelle-toi de tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie! L'article 1A du Traité, paragraphe 2, alinéa 13 stipule que…_

La jeune médicomage fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un rire rauque, fortement désagréable, qui émanait de leur ravisseur.

- Tiens donc! La célèbre Hermione Granger accompagnée du non moins célèbre Auror Drago Malefoy. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer! J'espère que mon… invitation forcée n'a pas provoqué trop de dommages…

Dès qu'il avait vu apparaître son ravisseur, Drago Malefoy s'était rappelé pourquoi il avait obtenu son diplôme d'Auror. Immédiatement, les paroles de son instructeur avaient résonné dans sa tête._  
En cas de capture, localiser l'endroit où l'on est détenu, repérer les sorties possibles et surtout, faire parler le ravisseur pour découvrir ses motivations, son but ou encore un moyen de s'échapper…_  
Mais là s'en était trop. Ce… cette _créature _s'amusait à le provoquer et elle croyait qu'il allait rester de marbre? _Invitation forcée, dommages_… N'importe quoi!

- Tiens donc, répliqua Malefoy en imitant d'un ton acide les paroles de son ravisseur, un gobelin! Un gobelin célèbre? Non, je ne pense pas. Probablement un pauvre bougre souffrant d'anonymat et ayant décidé de se distraire en séquestrant des personnages plus ou moins connus! Vous avez un sérieux problème messire gobelin et s'est un psychomage et non un Auror qu'il vous faut!

Hermione grimaça. Ton snob et méprisant, c'était du Malefoy tout craché! Mais personne ne lui avait dit, à cet Auror de pacotille, qu'il était dangereux de provoquer son ravisseur?

La bouche du gobelin s'étira en un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire mais qui, selon Hermione, ressemblait plutôt à la grimace du quelqu'un qui aurait mordu dans un citron extrêmement acide.

- Vous semblez en forme, Monsieur Malefoy. Laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Blörk Görnik, haut responsable financier à Gringotts.

Hermione vit un sourire narquois naître sur le visage de Malefoy et s'empressa de prendre la parole, coupant court à une autre réflexion malheureuse de son coéquipier.

- Pourquoi nous avoir agresser? Les gobelins ne s'en prennent pas aux humains, d'ordinaire.

Görnik éclata de rire.

- Ma chère enfant, vous croyez réellement que, vous croisant par hasard dans la rue, je vous ai enlevé en pensant que vous iriez bien avec la décoration de mon salon? Allons donc! Pensez-vous que la suite de péripéties étranges que vous avez subi depuis votre arrivée en Écosse n'étaient que des coïncidences?

Stupéfaits, les deux jeunes gens fixaient leur ravisseur sans pouvoir émettre une parole. Finalement, Drago reprit ses esprits.

- Vous voulez dire que la rencontre dans le pub, le mystérieux complot, c'était vous?

- Bien sûr! ricana le gobelin. Toute cette charmante histoire fait partie de ma machination.

_Ainsi donc il y avait bien un complot!_ songèrent les deux prisonniers. Mais manifestement, les Mangemorts n'avaient rien à voir avec cette affaire.

Görnik semblait fortement s'amuser de la situation. A dire vrai, il paraissait jubiler.

- Haha! Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un gobelin se cachait derrière tout ça? Pas le Ministère, en tout cas! J'ai commencé par répandre la rumeur que les Mangemorts semaient le trouble en Écosse. Je me doutais bien que le gouvernement enverrait des Aurors pour rassurer la population. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger étaient chargés de cette affaire! Moi qui cherchait un simple appât je suis tombé sur les deux plus gros poissons de la rivière…

Ces métaphores marines commençaient à agacer Malefoy qui l'interrompit:

- Un plan formidable sans doute, mais quel est donc votre but? Je ne vois pas en quoi un Auror et une médicomage pourraient vous aider à conquérir le monde…

- Conquérir le monde! Avec du sang et des sorts, voilà bien une idée barbare digne des sorciers! s'enflamma Görnik. Les gobelins ne voient pas les choses de la même façon, monsieur Malefoy! Non, nous n'avons pas l'intention de lever une armée. Nous exercerons notre pouvoir de façon bien plus subtile, en reprenant ce qui nous appartient de droit!

- Ce qui vous appartient? intervint Hermione qui sentait monter en elle un profond malaise. Je ne comprends pas!

- Bien sûr que non vous ne comprenez pas, sorcière bornée! ricana leur ravisseur, méprisant. Si nous prenions le pouvoir par la force, les sorciers se rebelleraient et nous devrions faire face à une révolte armée, à un massacre! Au lieu de cela nous reprendrons notre place dans un édifice qui nous revient et que nous occupons déjà depuis des siècles.

Le malaise d'Hermione devint un désagréable pressentiment.

- Attendez… Vous parlez de…

- Gringotts ma chère, exactement! compléta Görnik avec satisfaction. Ce magnifique bâtiment édifié par les gobelins, il y a des siècles et dont les sorciers nous ont dépossédé!

Hermione se souvint alors des paroles de Bill Weasley, prononcées il y a bien longtemps. « _Pour les gobelins, le maître véritable et légitime d'un objet est celui qui l'a fabriqué, et non pas son acquéreur. »(1)  
Oh non!_

- En contrôlant Gringotts, poursuivit le gobelin inconscient des réflexions de la médicomage, nous mettrons la main sur toute l'économie sorcière de Grande Bretagne! Le Ministère sera pris à la gorge et contraint d'appliquer nos conditions pour éviter une crise économique sans précédent dont les répercutions entraîneraient l'effondrement du pays. Peu à peu nous affirmerons notre contrôle sans que la population ne se doute de rien et le Ministre ne sera plus qu'un pantin entre nos mains. Et cela pour le bien de toute la Grande Bretagne! Les gobelins stabiliseront l'économie et apporteront une ère de prospérité sans précédent! Un temps dédié au commerce et non aux armes! A l'échange et non à la guerre!

La petite créature s'enflammait, prise dans les délires qu'elle imaginait. Cependant, quelque chose préoccupait encore Hermione.

- Quel est notre rôle dans cette histoire? Nous ne vous seront d'aucune aide pour prendre Gringotts!

Le gobelin éclata de rire et répondit:

- Ma chère petite, loin de moi l'idée de vous impliquer dans notre attaque. Non, vous aurez le rôle d'une diversion!

Savourant les mines stupéfaites des deux jeune gens, il poursuivit:

- Les Aurors ne tarderaient pas réagir s'ils découvraient quelque chose d'anormal à Gringotts, il faut donc détourner leur attention! Ils s'attendent à une attaque de Mangemorts? Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons leur offrir! Pendant que les nôtres prendront le contrôle de la banque, un mystérieux groupe de Mangemorts annoncera publiquement qu'il tient Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger et qu'il est prêt à les exécuter au sein du Ministère!

Malefoy déglutit péniblement. Ce plan pouvait parfaitement marcher. L'attention de tous les Aurors de la capitale serait concentrée sur le Ministère. En effet, perdre la meilleure amie du Survivant et un élément prometteur du Bureau était une bavure que le gouvernement ne pouvait pas se permettre.

En voyant l'expression du jeune homme, Görnik éclata de rire:

- Il semble que vous ayez bien compris la perfection de mon plan! Sur ce, je vous laisse, il me reste encore beaucoup à faire.

Il s'éloigna alors dans les couloirs, ricanant toujours.

Impuissants derrière les barreaux de leur cellule, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy songeaient que le monde magique était peut-être _vraiment_ en danger.

- Son idée peut réellement marcher, tu sais, commenta la médicomage. Le Ministère va réagir au quart de tour, surtout que nous avons bien pris le temps d'avertir Harry à propos du soi-disant _complot_! termina-t-elle dégoûtée.

- Les gobelins vont prendre le pouvoir… Qui aurait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule? soupira son compagnon.

- Crois-moi, les gobelins sont parfaitement capables d'actions belliqueuses! répliqua sombrement la jeune femme. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi maintenant? Cela fait des siècles que la révolte s'est produit… A moins que… Ils n'aient attendu une période politique propice! Un temps de reconstruction après des bouleversements importants… Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir agit lors de la première chute du Lord?

A cause de la chasse aux Mangemorts, bien sûr! Leurs machinations seraient sûrement passées inaperçues durant cette époque troublée. Et si on avait cru à un complot, ce serait une escouade complète qui leur seraient tombée dessus! Jamais leur enlèvement n'aurait réussi dans une période où chacun était sur ses gardes…

Désormais blasé, Malefoy regardait l'ex Gryffondor se livrer à l'un des monologues dont elle avait le secret. Cependant, le fait d'avoir été berné par un gobelin lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n'osait imaginer l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait au Bureau…

S'il y retournait un jour.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous échapper!

Tiré de ses sombres pensées par cette exclamation, l'Auror ne se priva pas de faire remarquer à Hermione qu'il la trouvait un peu trop optimiste:

- C'est attirant la combativité chez une femme, Granger, mais je te rappelle que nous n'avons plus nos baguettes. En outre ses barreaux sont résistants à la magie… et ils me semblent légèrement difficiles à briser à mains nues.

Ignorant son ton provocateur, Hermione se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude quasiment identique à celle qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle réprimandait Harry et Ron quand ils n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs.

- Mon cher Malefoy, ayant baigné dans la magie toute ta vie, il n'est pas surprenant que tu sois incapable de repérer une opportunité lorsqu'elle se présente.

Voyant que l'Auror la fixait avec un air hébété, elle esquissa un sourire supérieur.

- Tout de suite tu ne vois que deux options, un sort ou la force brute. Typiquement masculin!

Malefoy, légèrement agacé, interrompit ce qui s'annonçait comme une longue tirade sur la supériorité féminine:

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement?

- Et bien, j'ai plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraît!

Triomphalement, Hermione ôta de ses cheveux une lourde pince qui maintenait sa coiffure en place et la brandit sous le nez d'un Malefoy plutôt perplexe.

- Et donc… commença le jeune homme toujours aussi perdu.

- Et donc tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je partirais en mission avec toi sans protection? Je me suis inspiré du couteau suisse moldu, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait totalement « agent 007»? Nous aussi on sauve l'Angleterre, regarde!

La médicomage manipula un instant la barrette, faisant jaillir brutalement une lame très mince. Dubitatif et n'ayant jamais entendu parler du plus fameux agent au service de Sa Majesté, Malefoy l'interrogea:

- On va s'échapper grâce à ce bout de ferraille? Et c'est quoi d'abord «agentzérozéro..

- Un peu de respect, je te pries! Ce _bout de ferraille _est un objet magique qui a nécessité de longues heures de travail pour sa fabrication. Il est indétectable et permet de forcer n'importe quelle serrure.

- Et tu te promènes toujours avec ce truc-là sur toi?

Hermione fit la moue.

- Et bien j'ai eu de la chance, il se trouvait que cette pince allait avec ma tenue du jour sinon on aurait été dans de beaux draps!

Et sans plus attendre, elle plongea son instrument dans la serrure et après quelques grincements (de la serrure)et grognements (de la jeune femme), un clic léger se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit devant une Hermione encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude et un Drago Malefoy qui ne parvenait pas à croire le miracle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Ils s'en étaient sorti grâce une pince à cheveux et la simple chance!_  
Tout cela devient décidément trop ridicule. Vivement que cette histoire se termine… _songea le jeune homme en s'engouffrant dans le souterrain à la suite d'Hermione.

Mais bon, c'était pas tout ça, il restait le monde magique à sauver!

S'ils arrivaient à s'échapper de ce labyrinthe…

* * *

(1) Harry Potter T7, chap 25, p 552, éditions Gallimard _( quelle précision!)_

_Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour poster cette fic. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus rapide, promis! J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire…_

_Merci d'avoir répondu à mes p'tites questions, la dernière fois. Mention spéciale à celles qui ont répondu à TOUTES les questions! Elles recevront donc la médaille du parfait revieweur__ (série limitée)._

_WANTED: on recherche garçon blond arrogant et fille brune surdouée pour l'adaptation cinématographique hollywoodienne des __Tribulations__. L'auteur se refuse à tout commentaire sur le choix des acteurs et du réalisateur mais il semblerait qu'elle laisserait échapper quelques indices en échange d'une dose conséquente de REVIEWS! A bon entendeur…_

_J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances et que vous profitez bien du soleil (si vous en avez)._

_A très bientôt!!_


End file.
